rebelde
by dulceCandy la diosa del amor
Summary: mi focs se trata sobre q candy es hija de un duque pero este al morir deja su titulo para candy y ella debe tomar las riendas de su familia y como en el d san pablo solo enseñan cosas para la casa ella se disfraza de hombre y se ase llamr andy duque white
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologo**_

_**Bueno mi fics se trata sobre que candy es una duquesa pero para reclamar ese título debe mostrar que está preparada para estar al tanto de los negocios de sus padre ya que ello fallecieron en un accidente y para poder tomar el titulo candy y no dejárselo a su tío el malvado se disfraza de hombre y se mete a estudiar al colegio San Pablo donde conocerá a otros duques y condes los cuales ven algo raro la forma de actuar del nuevo alumno **_

_**Rebelde **_

_**Momentos felices y tristes**_

_**Candy Candy y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Este es solo un fanfic basado en la gran obra maestra de las senseis Mizuki e Igarashi. Esta historia toma lugar en algo de los años en 1813**_

_**-será un placer tenerlo como estudiante del san pablo duque White- decía la hermana gray**_

_**-no madan el placer será el mío de pertenecer a tan prestigiado colegio-decía el duque White mientras fingía una sonrisa**_

_**-pero bueno no lo distraigo mas y le diré a un padre que lo acompañe a su habitación- decía la hermana grey mientras se levantaba de su asiento.**_

_**En ese momento tocaron la puerta**_

_**-adelante- decía la hermana grey**_

_**-disculpe hermana grey pero vengo a llevar al alumno nuevo a su habitación- decía el padre**_

_**-por su puesto padre Manuel le presento a Andy duque de White-decía la hermana grey mientras pensaba (genial otro duque así nuestro colegio ganara más fama y se ve que no es como el hijo del duque Grandchester).**_

_**-un gusto conocerlo duque White yo soy el padre Manuel –decía mientras le daba la mano y le sonreía amablemente**_

_**-el gusto es mío padre Manuel -decía Andy mientras apretaba la mano y también le dio una sonrisa amable la cual dejo un tanto confundido al padre**_

_**-bueno permítame llevarlo a su habitación-decía mientras salía de la oficina-permiso hermana grey **_

_**-por su puesto permiso hermana –dijo Andy mientras hacia una reverencia- adelante padre.**_

_**Y así el padre lo llevo a su habitación correspondiente mientras les explicaba algunas cosas sobre el colegio.**_

_**2 meses atrás **_

_**Candy date prisa o llegaremos tarde y tu padre va a pensar que fue culpa mía otra vez-decía una mujer alta hermosa de cabellera rubia y con pecas y de voz cantarina**_

_**Ya voy mama es que Clin sin querer me ensucio el vestido pero aurita me cambio- decía una joven pecosa de 14 años.**_

_**Candy White era una joven alegre y risueña de 13 años. Ella es d mediana estatura cabellera rubia y risada, con piel blanca como la nieve , con pecas en la cara con unos hermosas esmeraldas verdes los cuales según su madre lo decían todo, sus ojos, y su cuerpo estaba en formación aunque de igual forma era esbelto como el de una muñequita .**_

_**Candy tenía la suerte de tener dos padres amorosos que la querían a pesar de sus travesuras. Ella era hija única a pesar de eso ella nunca se sintió sola al contrario siempre le dio gracias a dios por tener tales padres amorosos .su madre era alta de cabello rubio y blanca aunque tenía pecas en la cara de cabello rubio y lacio y de ojos verdes su cara era redonda pero finita ella a pesar de ser la esposa de un duque ella siempre fue buena con todos las que la rodeaban pero también tenía los modales que toda señora de alta sociedad debe saber. Su padre era un hombre alto de figura impotente cara finita y nariz respingada. De cabello claro rizado. Aunque e4l era un duque era demasiado amable y justo al tomar decisiones. Sus padres adoraban y amaban a candy no solo porque era su hija sino porque a donde fuera que ella valla siempre tena una sonrisa y siempre era tan risueña, aunque su madre le decía que ya era hora de que debía comportarse como una dama lo hace. Sus padre permitan que candy tuviese a un pequeño a animalito llamado Clin que siempre seguía a candy aunque cada vez que había visitas el se escondía como le enseño candy.**_

_**Sus padres tenían un castillo hermoso aunque quedaba un poco lejos por sus extensos prados verdes que lo rodeaban e otras propiedades en otros países**_

_**Candy se alistaba rápidamente para poder cenar con su padre Carlos White ya que cuando ella estaba jugando Clin le salto encima y la lleno de barro. Se vistió con un vestido rosa claro que le llegaba a la rodilla y se ato el pelo en dos coletas y salió de su cuarto lista para ir a cenar con su papa.**_

_**-ya estoy lista mama-decía candy mientras bajaba las escaleras con una radiante sonrisa.**_

_**Candy ya cumplía 14 años y ese día no terminaba de ser el mejor de su cumpleaños ya que sus padres luego de despertarlas con un feliz cumpleaños con los empleados, ellos no hacían distinción alguna a las clases sosiales,y luego llevarla al zoológico almorzar con ellos en un restaurant lujosos comer su torta favorita la de chocolate haberle comprado un montón de juguetes y vestidos hechos por su amiga la modista clara y dama de compañía, clara solo hace los vestidos que candy dibuja mientras esta aburrida los cuales sus diseños eran hermosos, un muchas cosas mas .**_

_**Ahora su papa la esperaba en un restaurant para cenar y celebrar juntos su cumpleaños,**_

_**-de acuerdo vámonos que Carl, el chofer, nos espera-decía su madre mientras salían de su casa, por no decir castillo.**_

_**Al llegar como era de esperársele dieron más regalos y cenaron tranquilamente sin darse cuenta que alguien los miraba seriamente.**_

_**-disfruten esta noche ya que será la última decía un hombre alto y robusto de mirada arrogante y altiva.**_

_**-bueno ya es hora de irnos a la casa antes de que sea más tarde-decía el papa de Candy**_

_**- si tienes razón mi amor vámonos que el chofer ya debió haber venido-decía la mama de Candy**_

_**-de acuerdo mama papa –dijo candy mientras salían del restaurant al coche. El chofer les abrió la puerta y empezó el viaje al castillo White.**_

_**Durante el viaje un carro paso rápidamente delante de ellos y poco después otro carro el chofer no les tomo importancia solo siguió su rumbo cuando de pronto mas adelante dos autos lo chocaron haciendo que Carl perdiera el control asiéndolo volcar el auto y tumbándolo por los alrededores de la carretera ,que era puro bosque, pero cuando Carl pensó que no sería tan grave el choque escucho que le disparaban el auto y de cómo grita va su ama y su señor sin contar con la niña candy dejó de pensar en eso cuando sintió algo meterse en su estomago.**_

_**Candy estaba llorando preocupada porque después de que se choco el auto y volcaron y pasados las balas todo quedo en silencio ella no estaba herida pero de pronto sintió que hacía mucho calor cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que estaba incendiándose el auto y visualizó a sus padres sangrando tumbados en el techo porque ellos no tenían el cinturón puesto y ella si lo tenía y al quitárselo se golpeo la cabeza fuertemente pero no le importo.**_

_**-mama papa ay que salir el auto se está quemando Carl ayúdame a sacarlos – decía mientras intentaba que él le digiera algo pero no le asía caso ya que el estaba muerto puesto a que le habían disparado en el estomago y luego el corazón.**_

_**-candy escúchame querida debes salir lo más rápido del….coche y correr lo mas que puedas y o te detengas por nada entendido cariño-dijo su madre casi en un susurro ya que ella estaba herida gravemente y lo único que quería era que su hija se salvara.**_

_**-no mama vamos te voy a ayudar- decía candy mientras intentaba sacarla del auto**_

_**-no querida huye por favor yo y tu padre ya no podemos salir de esta cuídate hija mía -decía su madre mientras lloraba ya que se había dado cuenta que su amado esposo no estaba ya con ellas y perdió la conciencia mientras se desangraba**_

_**-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MAMA RESPONDE POR FAVOR MAMA MAMA PAPA PAPA POR FAVOR NO SE VALLAN MAMA PAPA-decía candy mientras lloraba abrazando a su mama**_

_**A lo lejos se escucharon pasos acercándose y candy se dio cuenta y se preguntaba que hacer **_

_**-vete huye hija mía- fue lo último que dijo su mama de candy antes de fallecer**_

_**-perdónenme por no ayudarnos mama papa Carl dijo mientras salía y corría lo más rápido que podía si importarle la herida que tenía en el hombro que se hiso mientras salía del auto.**_

_**Los hombres no se dieron cuenta que candy había salido del auto ellos solo se aseguraron de que el auto se incendiara y después de que se incendio por completo se fueron diciendo "trabajo terminado mi lord´´**_

_**Candy corría y corría hasta que se tropezó y perdió la conciencia.**_

_**Al día siguiente mientras los rayos del sol salían y le daban directo a la cara candy poco a poco se levanto y luego de estar desorientada un poco se acordó de lo de anoche y se puso a llorar desconsoladamente por todo lo sucedido se acordó que su madre y padre ya no estarían vivos y que estaba desde ahora sola estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que había alguien detrás de ella hasta que oyó unos pasos situarse detrás de ella y una mano tocarle el hombro.**_

_**Continuara….**_

_**Bueno que les parece mi primera historia lo del comienzo explica cuando candy se estas inscribiendo en el cole y solo en esa parte le cambie el nombre luego bueno si está bien la historia y no parece aburrida o tonta ya no dirá Andy sino candy bueno me despido chau **_

_**Atentamente DulceCandy la diosa del amor y la perdición **_

_**Rebelde**_

_**La decisión**_


	2. Chapter 2 huida y salvacion

_**Rebelde**_

_**Huida y salvación**_

_**Al día siguiente mientras los rayos del sol salían y le daban directo a la cara candy poco a poco se levanto y luego de estar desorientada un poco se acordó de lo de anoche y se puso a llorar desconsoladamente por todo lo sucedido se acordó que su madre y padre ya no estarían vivos y que estaba desde ahora sola estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que había alguien detrás de ella hasta que oyó unos pasos situarse detrás de ella y una mano tocarle el hombro.**_

_**Lo cual alerto a candy y la hiso reaccionar alejando a mano de su hombro bruscamente y darse la vuelta rápidamente y pararse para correr pero sus pes la traicionaron y tropezó con los mismos y cuando estaba a punto de caer al suelo sintió que alguien la tomaba de la cintura y le decía**_

_**-cuidado señorita-dijo una voz varonil de forma amble**_

_**-suélteme suélteme no se atreva a tocarme auxilio ayudaaa alguien ayúdeme –decía candy tratando de zafarse de aquel hombre para huir de ahí.**_

_**El hombre no entendía el porqué reaccionaba tan bruscamente la muchacha y la soltó lo cual provoca que candy callera de golpe al suelo.**_

_**El hombre levantando las manos le dijo**_

_**-tranquilícese señorita solo trataba de ayudarla yo pasaba por aquí y oí alguien llorando y fue cuando la vi yo no le voy a hacer daño-decía el hombre mientras le daba un cálida sonrisa**_

_**En ese momento candy se dio cuenta de que decía la verdad ya que vio en sus ojos la sinceridad de sus palabras.**_

_**-déjeme presentarme mi nombre es – en ese momento se oyó un disparo lo cual ocasiono que tanto como el hombre y candy se agacharan .pero escucharon a alguien decir**_

_**-señor la encontramos-decía una voz grave y gruesa**_

_**Unos hombres estaban viendo la zona del accidente de la noche pasada desde lejos ya que habían policías en la zona del accidente pero se sorprendieron al oír a un policía decir que faltaba una persona del coche y que debía estar por los alrededores y que a buscaran. Ellos al darse cuenta de que solo sacaban cuerpos de personas mayores y o el de la niña que se suponía que los acompañaba se entraron al bosque a buscarla antes que los policías. Ellos eran 6 y cuando estaba a punto de dividirse escucharon a alguien gritar y pedir ayuda y fueron hacia el lugar de donde provenían los gritos que poco después se dejaron de escuchar pero ya habían visto a la joven que faltaba en el auto pero ella no estaba sola sino que estaba con un joven rubio y sin pesarlo dos veces el jefe le disparo al joven pero le falló el tiro y fue cuando uno de sus acompañantes dijo**_

_**-señor la encontramos- pero en ese momento se maldijo por decirlo tan alto ya que eso debió alertar a los jóvenes.**_

_**El rubio al darse cuenta de que l disparo era para él opto por ir alado de la joven para protegerla y decirle en voz baja**_

_**-señorita será mejor irnos lo más rápido de aquí rápido-decía mientras la tomaba de la mano y salían corriendo de aquel lugar candy solo atino a seguirlo ya que estaba en shock y no sabía qué hacer**_

_**-corran detrás de ellos no dejen que se escapen vivos-dijo el feje **_

_**Candy y el joven rubio estaban corriendo lo más rápido que podían sosteniéndose las manos mientras escuchaban como disparaban para darles a los dos pero ellos eran agiles y no se dejaban tocar por las balas pero una le dio al joven rubio en el hombro a lo que el s detuvo un arto para ver la herida que tenía en el hombro por la bala pero solo fue por un instante y se dispuso de nuevo a correr buscando el auto donde debería de estar su mejor amigo esperándole. Pero candy no podía soportar por mucho tiempo la herida que tenía en hombro.**_

_**En otro lugar no lejos de ahí**_

_**-el señorito ya se tardo demasiado y me preocupan esos disparos se oyen demasiado cerca de aquí será mejor que valla encendiendo el coche-decía un hombre alto blanco de cabello negro y con bigote del mismo color.**_

_**-rápido alcáncenlos no se pueden quedar vivos –decía el jefe ya que los joven s habían tomado la delantera y apenas y lograban visualizarlos solo se guiaban por los ruidos que dejaban con sus pasos –disparen sin ver a que para ver si les dan idiotas **_

_**-Esperen-grito uno-jefe mire esto parece que hemos podido herir a alguien –decía mientras le mostraba la sangre que estaba en el suelo-se ve que no es muy grave pero dudo que puedan seguir huyendo en ese estado**_

_**- sí pero no debemos de confiarnos y sigámoslos –dijo el jefe**_

_**Estaba corriendo los más rápido que podía mientras pensaba (donde esta donde esta estoy seguro que por aquí está la salida).pero candy le dijo.**_

_**-huye yo ya no puedo más lo siento-decía mientras se desmayaba puesto que ya no soporto mas el dolor de la cortaba que tenia y cayó al suelo pero antes que lo tocase el Joven la tomo en brazos ignorando el dolor que sintió al tomarla**_

_**- no la dejare ya estamos cerca- (ya llegaremos) pensaba. Y siguió corriendo pero con dificultad pues le costaba mas cargando a candy sin ignorar la bala que tenía en el hombro. Cuando ya no podía más vio la salida entre los árboles y apresuro el paso, hasta que vi el auto y sonrió**_

_**-señorito donde esta será mejor ir a buscarlo-dijo el tipo del bigote pero cuando volteo vio al joven sonreírle y tratando de correr con una joven en brazos.**_

_**-pero señorito que paso-decía mientras se acercaba corriendo y cargaba a candy pero cuando la cargo recién se percato de la herida que tenía el joven**_

_**-corre vamos al coche y arranca –dijo el joven mientras corría la coche junto con el hombre del bigote y el solo obedeció.**_

_**Al llegar metió a candy al auto y el joven entro seguido de ella pero en ese momento se escucharon unos disparos muy cerca de donde ellos estaba**_

_**-arranca ya¡.casi grito el joven y el otro solo obedeció**_

_**-demonios huyeron-decía un hombro a su jefe**_

_**-son unos incompetentes como pudieron dejar que ellos escaparan pero quien era aquel joven y porque había un coche esperándoles-se pregunto el jefe –salgamos de aquí y vallamos a darles la ultimas noticias a mi lord-ordeno el jefe**_

_**En el auto**_

_**-pero que paso señorito-pregunto el hombre del bigote- porque le dispararon y quien es la señorita**_

_**-ni yo mismo lo sé George pero vallamos rápido al castillo y llama al doctor lo más rápido creo que la bala no es de riesgo pero me preocupa la señorita te prometo que al llegar te contare todo pero luego de que la atiendan a ella y me vean a mí de acuerdo-dijo el joven**_

_**-como ordene señorito Andrew-dijo y luego se cayó .de rato en rato miraba por el retrovisor a ver si su amo se encontraba bien pues le preocupaba esa bala que tenia alojada en el hombro.**_

_**Al llegar lo primero que hiso fue pedir ayuda a unos de los guardias y decirle a una empleada que llamara al doctor **_

_**-rápido lleven al señorito y la señorita a una habitación y llamen al doctor lo más urgente –decía mientras sacaban al joven del auto que casi estaba consiente puesto a la bala y el guardia sacaba a candy que estaba inconsciente.**_

_**Llevaron a candy y al joven a habitaciones distintas y cuando llego el médico Albert estaba inconsciente y con fiebre y lo mismo tenia candy luego de los reviso a ambos y retiro la bala dijo que estarían bien pero dormirían unos días.**_

_**En otro lugar**_

_**Toc toc**_

_**-pase-decía un hombre alto moreno de cabellera corta con canas y con barba, de porte arrogante y engreído**_

_**-soy yo mi lord-decía el jefe**_

_**-espero que me tengas buenas noticias jeancarlo-decia mientras lo miraba repulsivamente pues tratar con gente de mala calaña de frente no le gustaba mucho**_

_**-lo siento mi lord pero son malas pues la jovencita que estaba en el coche había huido la noche anterior pero la pudimos hallar pero un joven la acompañaba y la ayudo a huir en un coche-dijo mientras bajaba la mirada**_

_**-QUE SOS UN IMCOPETENTE COMO SE LES OCURRIO DEJARLA VIVA AHORA QUE SE SUPONE QUE HARE AUN AY UNA HEREDERA AL TITULO QUE ME CORRESPONDE COMO DEMONIOS SE SUPONE QUE VOY A SER DUQUE SI ESA NIÑA ESTA VIVA A VER IDIOTA RESPODEME-gritaba furiosamente **_

_**-pppero duque hay una posibilidad se le olvida que una mujer no puede tomar ese título a menos que este casada y bueno pues usted tiene un hijo de su edad y la puede casar con el porqué usted como único familiar debe de tener la tutoría de la niña-dijo jeancarlo**_

_**-mmmm tal vez tengas razón pero bueno será mejor que te vayas antes de que alguien se dé cuenta de que estas aquí y recuerda tu no me conoces entendido-dijo el lord**_

_**-entendido mi lord carlos-decia mientras hacia una reverencia y salía silenciosamente. **_

_**Cuatro días después **_

_**Una joven empezaba a abrir los ojos lentamente pero al abrirlos completamente no sabía dónde estaba solo se dio cuenta que estaba en una habitación demasiada grande como para que sea una casa de gente campesina y en ese instante se vio abrir la puerta y entrando por ella estaba el joven del bosque y sonreía gentilmente y dijo**_

_**-valla veo que ya despertaste bella durmiente pero bueno ya que estas despierta espero que ahora no trates de atacarme porque yo no te quiero hacer daño entendido-pregunto y como respuesta recibió el asentimiento de cabeza de candy-pero bueno espero que ahórrame expliques lo que paso en el bosque**_

_**-quien eres –pregunto candy con duda de quién era ese desconocido y porque la ayudo**_

_**-ah jajaja disculpa mis modales pero mira mi nombre es **_

_**Continuara….**_

_**Bueno este es el segundo capi de rebelde espero que les haya gustado y que dejen sus reviews bueno me despido hasta el próximo capitulo**_

_**Atentamente DulceCandy La Diosa Del Amor y La Perdición**_

_**bueno esta historia no se de que hacerla si terryfic albertfic o anthony fic pero quiero que ustedes me digan para ver de quien y gracias por sus reviews ah**_

carito bombom de granchester lore de brower Brower Alhely RICHIE PECOSA Ysledsira Grandchester Elsy82 ascella star Luna Andry aby grandchester pattinson


	3. Chapter 3 verdades a medias

_**Rebelde**_

_**Verdades a medias**_

_**-ah jajaja disculpa mis modales pero mira mi nombre es**_

_**De pronto la puerta se abrió y entro una mujer de avanzada edad gritando**_

_**-anthony como esta mi querido nieto Anthony –decía mientras lo abrazaba y lo tenia así**_

_**-TIA carlota que alegría verla aquí pero yo -decía el joven pero la mujer lo interrumpió**_

_**-yo también me alegro verte mi querido Anthony valla veo q ya as crecido y tenéis el pelo mas largo**_

_**-si tia he crecido pero yo **_

_**-pero nada, Anthony quien es esta bella dama-pregunto carlota**_

_**-hola mi nombre es candice White pero puede decirme candy es un gusto conocerla madan-decia candy mientras se inclinada un poco hacia adelante y le daba un sonrisa radiante**_

_**-oh valla que linda jovencita también es un gusto conocerte candy yo soy carlota tia de tu novio porque me imagino que tu eres la prometida de mi Anthony ay pero Anthony porque no me dijiste q tenes prometida- decía mientras le daba un empujón y se paraba para observar la hermosa pareja de rubios que estaban completamente rojos por aquella conclusión**_

_**-no tia candy no es mi **_

_**-bueno no importa ahora vajemos a almorzar candy querida quieres que te ayude a vestirte o trajiste a tu nada de compañía ah por cierto Anthony que hases en la habitación de la señorita y a solas y en pijamas no me digas q ustedes pasaron la noche juntos ay Anthony pero q acaso no puedes esperar hasta la noche de bodas pero bueno no te preocupes yo guardare su secreto -decía mientras les guiñaba el ojo a los dos rubios que estaban rojos por esas palabras –anthony puedes esperar abajo verdad Anthony-decai carlota mientras le daba a entender q no tenia otra opción**_

_**-de acuerdo tia pero **_

_**-pero nada ahora sal de la habitación que candy debe cambiarse para bajar a almorzar-decia carlota mientras llebava a Anthony a la puerta**_

_**-pero tia usted debe saber que-decia Albert en el marco de la puerta**_

_**-pero nada –dijo y le cerro la puerta **_

_**-bueno candy dime trajiste a t dama de compañía-pregunto carlota**_

_**-bueno no porque**_

_**-ya se de seguro querrías estar sola con mi Anthony pero no importa yo te ayudare-decia mientras veía el armario de ropa **_

_**-hay pero mira que hermoso vestido verde este te va a aquedar hermoso y vas a dejar boquiabierto a Anthony –decia mientras le mostraba el vestidoy la verdad era hermoso ya que era ajustado en la parte de arriba con un escote en forma cuadrada con bordes rojos ,la falda era amplia y verde pero llevaba un par de líneas rojas que salian de la cintura en forma de v con amtices azules y en la cintuta un bello bordado dorado**_

_**-Bueno ponte esto ven yo te ayudare- dijo carlota**_

_**-gracias pero yo creo que debe saber que yo no soy**_

_**-no no nada de nada luego me vas a contra lo que quieras pero primero dejame complacida al ponerte este vestido ya querida**_

_**-ummm de acuerdo señora carlota-dijo candy**_

_**-no nada de señora tutéame como yo te tuteo a vos candy-dijo carlota**_

_**-de acuerdo como quiera carlota-dijo candy mientras le daba una linda sonrisa**_

_**-bueno vamos a ponerte este vestido**_

_**Mientras ayudaba a candy con el vestido se di cuanta de que esa muchacha era realmente un joya ya que aprte de ser una buena persona era muy bella **_

_**-oh pero mira que hermoso te quedo el vestido-decia carlota**_

_**En la habitación del rubio**_

_**-george porque no me dijiste que mi tia estaba en la casa-dijo *Anthony**_

_**-lo siento joven pero ella recie acaba de llegar y lo primero que pregunto fue si había alguen en la casa y yo le respodi que si pero no me dejo hablar mas y se dirigió a las habitaciones acaso paso algo cuando ella subió?-pregunto George**_

_**-no paso nada solo que ella pensa que candy es mi prometida y que pasamos la noche juntos sin contar que no sabe que los muchachos están en el instituto**_

_**-valla veo que hay muchas cosas por aclarar-dijo George**_

_**-sip y ahora tengo que vajar a almorzar con mi "prometida" y mi tia **_

_**En el comedor **_

_**El rubio esperaba que ya bajaran las dos mujeres pero cuando de nuevo dirigió su vista hacia las escaleras y se quedo boquiabierto al ver a candy bajar con ese hermoso vestido verde que combinaba con sus ojos puros y sinseros**_

_**Candy se dio cuenta de cómo la miraba y se sonrojo ,carlota al darse cuenta de cómo su sobrio se quedo se rio a carcajadas sin preocuparse de sus modales y le dijo**_

_**-valla Anthony tienes que cerrar la boca o las moscas se van a entrar-dijo con picardia**_

_**-ajan ajan –dijo George para sacar de su ensoñación al joven rubio**_

_**-mm este que bueno que ya bajaron justo iba a ir a buscarlas-dijo con cierto rubor en sus mejillas por los comentarios de su tia**_

_**-ya bueno pero no vas a decir nada por tu candy acaso no se ve linda con ese vestido?-pregunto carlota**_

_**-em si claro candy te ves hermosa con ese vestido –dijo el rubio encanto con lo que sus ojos veían ya que en la ocasión del bosque no habia podido apreciar la verdadera belleza que poseía candy ,ella era de altura mediana, de piel blanca como la cabellera rubia y risada, con pecas en la cara con unos hermosas esmeraldas verdes los cuales decían todo, sus ojos, y su cuerpo estaba en formación aunque de igual forma era esbelto como el de una muñequita con una pequeña cinturita la cual deseaba abrazar**_

_**-gra..acias Anthony-decia candy un tanto incomoda por la situación**_

_**-ya pero bueno dejémonos de alagos y vallamos a almorzar George me escoltas-decia carlota mientras era guiada por George al comedor-anthony no te olvides de tu prometida-ddecia picadamente**_

_**-si claro tia candy me permites-decia mientras le tendía el brazo para que ella aceptara**_

_**-por su puesto será un placer-decia candy totalmente sonrosada ya que no se había dado cuanta de lo apuesto que era Anthony , él era un joven buen mozo de cabello largo y rubio con ojos celestes claros y hermosos espesas cejas alto y musculoso y con sonrisa encantadoramente fatal aunque llevara un hombro vendado por el accidente**_

_**Al llegar al comedor Anthony le dio un asiento a su izquierda mientras carlota se sentaba a su derecha y George seguido de carlota.**_

_**Poco después Anthony le dio unas señas a los sirvientes para que sirvieran el almuerzo luego de que les sirvieron se dispusiero a cenar en silencio y para romper el silencio carlota dijo**_

_**-y bueno me vas a decir anthony donde se conocieron?-pregunto carlota con naturalidad**_

_**-tia desde que llego he tratarle de decirle que candy no es mi**_

_**En ese momento entro una mujer baja de tez morena, cabello algo crespo en las punta de cara ovalada y de nariz recta y de buen porte pero en la cara se loe notaba que era engreída y de como de 16 años gritando **_

_**-HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA COMO ESTAS QUERIDO TE EXTRAÑE MUCHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO –decía mientras abrazaba a Anthony**_

_**Bueno aquí esta el capi 3 espero q les aya gustado ah perdón por lla mala ortografía ah y quiero saber cada cuantos dias quieren que suba los capítulos y veo que la mayoría quiere q sea un Terry fic asi q eso les dare pero el final que estoy pensando alegrara a otras q no son fans de Terry se los aseguro bueno me despido hasta la próxima**_

_**Atentamente dulcecandy la diosa del amor y la perdicion**_


	4. Chapter 4verdades completas

_**Rebelde**_

_**Verdades completas**_

_**-HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA COMO ESTAS QUERIDO TE EXTRAÑE MUCHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO –decía mientras abrazaba a Anthony**_

_**-Anthony quien es ella-decía carlota**_

_**-tía yo **_

_**-Anthony quien es Anthony William- decía la joven**_

_**-ya te he dicho que**_

_**-como que William él se llama Anthony mujercita-decía carlota mientras miraba a la joven de mala forma por como entro a la sala**_

_**-como que mujercita quien te crees por llamarme así vieja-dijo la mujercita**_

_**-vieja vieja eres tu mujercita-dijo carlota enojada y levantándose de su asiento**_

_**-que me dijiste vieja-dijo la mujercita-que quieres comparar edades**_

_**-no me provoques mocosa-decía carlota-oh veras lo que te va a pasar**_

_**-así que me va a pasar-decía la mujercita retadoramente**_

_**-lo que menos te imaginas-decía carlota**_

_**-así que me va a hacer una vieja como tu pegarme con su bastón- decía la mujercita **_

_**-disculpe señorita pero es de mala educación faltarle el respeto a tus mayores- .dijo candy interviniendo en la pelea ya que no le gustaba como esa mujercita le hablaba a carlota**_

_**-y quien te crees tú para darme ordenes niñata –dijo la mujercita empujándola**_

_**-señorita le voy a pedir por favor que no me vuelva a empujar ni insultar a la señora carlota o conocerá las consecuencias-dijo candy molesta por lo que la empujó**_

_**-candy querida esa no es una señorita y como la vuelvas a empujar también conocerás las consecuencias por parte mía-dijo carlota**_

_**-ja j aja una vieja como tú y una niñata como esa que me van a hacer-dijo retadoramente**_

_**-se lo advertí-dijo candy enojada y le dio un puñete en la cara a puño cerrado lo cual provoco que la mujercita cayera al suelo y entonces dijo:**_

_**-como te atreves-dijo y le brinco a candy, pero no esperaba con que candy supiera defenderse y esquivara todos los manazos que ella le daba .candy intentaba no lastimarla solo esquivar los manotazos que ella le intentaba dar pero lo que paso la colmo**_

_**-valla se ve que sabes pelear me pregunto quién será el estúpido que te enseño a defenderte ya que una dama no hace eso-dijo la mujercita**_

_**Eso realmente enfureció a candy ya que fue su padre quien le enseño a defenderse de aquellos que la quisieran hacer daño. Y candy tomo de los cabellos a la mujercita y la arrastro por toda la sala diciendo**_

_**-discúlpate discúlpate por lo que dijiste disculpateeeeeeeee-decia candy mientras lloraba ya que empezaba a recordar como murieron sus padres**_

_**-nunca maldita niñata-decía mientras arañaba su mano fuertemente lo cual hizo que candy la soltara, pero candy ante la arañada la abofeteo y le dijo**_

_**- discúlpate discúlpate por lo que dijiste-decía candy mientras s arrodillaba por el dolor que empezaba a tener en su hombro (por la cortadura) y cabeza y empezaba a llorar .pero la mujercita aprovecho eso y la abofeteo pero antes de que su mano llegar a la cara de candy una mano la detuvo **_

_**-YA BASTA DEJEN DE PELEAR EN PRIMERA TU NO TIENES NINGUN DERECHO A ENTRAR A MI CASA E INSULTAR A MI TIA Y MALTRATAR A CANDY LARGATE DE MI CASA YA NO TIENES PERMITIDO ENTRAR A MI CASA POR INSULTAR A MI TIA Y MALTRATAR A CANDY –decía Anthony apuntando la puerta**_

_**-lo siento William no savia que ella era tu tía pero no me iba a dejar insultar tampoco y mucho menos dejarme pegar por esta niñata acaso no viste como me dejo –decía la mujercita**_

_**-pero nada te quiero afuera ahora mismo oh olvidare que eres una dama-dijo enojado **_

_**Y a la mujercita no le quedo de otra más que salir de la casa (castillo) una vez que la mujercita se fue dijo**_

_**-candy estas bien disculpa por no intervenir antes es solo que –decía el joven rubio**_

_**-no importa Anthony solo quiero ir a mi habitación a descansar un poco por favor-decía candy cansada por todo lo vivido **_

_**-si claro no te preocupes yo te llevo pero antes quisiera decirte que mi nombre no es Anthony sino Albert –decía Albert con una sonrisa amable-tía usted me confundió Anthony esta en el colegio con mis sobrinos yo soy William- decía Albert mientras cargaba a candy en brazos**_

_**-ahhhhh tu eres mi William perdón pero es que los dos son tan iguales y porque no me dijiste antes así no me hubiera confundido-le reclamo carlota**_

_**-tía he tratado de decírtelo antes pero siempre me interrumpías- decía Albert mientras llevaba a candy a su habitación para que ella descansara**_

_**Al llegar a la habitación de candy Albert la recostó en la cama y le dijo **_

_**-espero que me puedas explicar lo que paso –decía mientras se dirigía al baño y salía con una fuente y una toalla**_

_**-si claro-dijo candy**_

_**Tía si nos disculpa queremos hablar a solas-dijo Albert**_

_**-no te preocupes querido luego me explicas-dijo carlota mientras salía de la habitación**_

_**-ya puedes empezar-decía Albert mienta curaba su mano por la arañada que le había hecho la mujercita **_

_**-sip bueno lo que paso fue-y candy le empezó a contar todo lo que le sucedió primer su cumpleaños luego el accidente luego como salió y lo que le dijo su madre .al terminar candy se estaba secando las lagrimas por el recuerdo de sus padres**_

_**-lo siento mucho por tu perdida pero sabes debes dar gracias que estas viva además **__**te ves más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras**__** pero bueno creo conveniente que mañanas vallas a tu casa para ver que dicen sobre la muerte de tus padres y yo te acompañare pero ahora debes recuperarte y mandare a George para que averigüe todo sobre ese accidente porque creo que deberían estar buscando algo si querían matar a todos los de tu familia dime candy tu familia tiene alguna deuda con alguien**_

_**-no yo que sepa además lo dudo mi papa tenía mucho dinero como para deberle algo a alguien-dijo candy**_

_**-mucho dinero?-pregunto Albert un tanto confundido ya que pensaba que candy solo era alguien normal**_

_**-bueno si es que mi padre era un duque era el duque White-dijo candy **_

_**-tu padre es un duque eso quiere decir que –y Albert empezaba a atar los clavos sueltos **_

"_**Alguien mato a los padres de candy e intentaban matar a candy también pero sus padres no debían dinero a nadie eso significaba que estaban tras del título de candy ya que sin herederos al título pasaría a algún hermano del padre o la madre y al tener ese título serian poseedores de la gran riqueza de los White pero quien será el que quiere matar a candy "pensó Albert**_

_**-queee?-dijo candy ya que querría saber que estaba pensando**_

_**-candy tú tienes algún tío a tía que conozcas-pregunto Albert**_

_**-mmmm bueno no recuerdo a ningún familiar mi mama no tiene familiares y mi papa tampoco aunque-dijo candy pero recordó algo que paso entre su papa y un hombre**_

_**Flashback**_

_**5 años atrás**_

_**-ya te he dicho que no t voy a dar un solo centavo más-decía el papa de candy**_

_**-pero somos hermanos tu deber es ayudarme-decía un hombre robusto con barba**_

_**-ya te he ayudado demasiado además que has hecho con tu parte de la herencia que nuestros padres te dejo-pregunto el papa de candy **_

_**-pero si eso no me alcanzo para nada la mayor parte te lo dieron a ti-dijo el hombre robusto con barba**_

_**-pero nada lárgate de aquí que ya no pagare las deudas de tus apuestas de ahora en adelante ya no tengo un hermano-dijo el papa de candy con voz firme**_

_**-vas a ver esta me la pagaras hermano-decía mientras se daba la vuelta **_

_**-papa papa quien es el –decía candy **_

_**-nadie solo un conocido-respondió su padre- sabes quiero que vayas a la casa ahora sip-le pidió su padre**_

_**-que soy un conocido no yo soy tu tío niña –decía mientras la veía**_

_**-enserio que bueno tengo un tío –decía candy-mira mi nombre es candy y el tuyo cual es-preguntó candy**_

_**-mi nombre es**_

_**-candy hija por qué no vas con tu madre yo ahorita voy a la casa quiero terminar unos negocios con tu tío si hija**_

_**-de acuerdo papa permiso-decía candy mientras se retiraba**_

_**-valla no savia que tenía una sobrina tan tierna –dijo el hombre con barba**_

_**-no se te ocurra acercarte a mi hija o conocerás las consecuencias- decía amenazadoramente el papa de candy **_

_**-no te preocupes hermano no le hare daño-decía el hombre-por ahora-dijo en un susurro**_

_**-hasta nunca hermano –dijo el padre de candy**_

_**-no es un hasta pronto –dijo el hombre robusto mientras salía de la propiedad White**_

_**Fin del flashback**_

_**Época actual**_

_**-aunque ahora que recuerdo mi papa tenía un hermano pero no lo recuerdo muy bien ya que era muy pequeña y solo lo vi una vez-decía candy**_

_**-y ellos se llevaban bien –pregunto Albert**_

_**-no lo sé cómo te dije solo lo vi una vez y solo fue un momento –dijo candy –pero porque**_

_**-no por nada-dijo Albert –mejor descansa mañana te acompañare a tu casa nos vemos en la cena**_

_**-si gracias pero antes quisiera saber cuál es tu nombre completo ya que bueno por el tamaño de la habitación y el comedor no creo que sea una casa así que debe ser un castillo y para tener un castillo debes ser alguien importante-dijo candy sacando a lucir sus conclusiones**_

_**-valla veo que te diste cuenta y si soy alguien importante haber si adivinas q tan importante soy (dijo con burla) mi nombre es William Albert Andry –dijo Albert**_

_**-Andry Andry tu apellido me suena eres duque?-pregunto candy**_

_**-valla y yo que pensé que todo el mundo me conocía y aun mas si son nobles bueno yo sí creo que soy un duque pero igual soy el primo del príncipe de Inglaterra-decía Albert un tanto molesto por ser primo de un príncipe**_

_**-ah si eres el primo del príncipe creo que he leído algo de ello en un libro de historia pero no le tome mucha importancia que digamos-dijo mientras guiñaba un ojo y sacaba la lengua**_

_**-en serio para ser una duquesa sabes muy poco sobre la familia real y eres muy diferentes a las demás nobles que saben hasta de mas-dijo un tanto fastidiado por la sociedad**_

_**-es que a mí no me interesa mucho esas cosas pero bueno será mejor que descanse nos vemos en la cena-dijo candy**_

_**-si claro nos vemos en la cena-dijo Albert saliendo de la habitación**_

_**Afuera de la habitación**_

_**Albert fue en busca de George y pensó que estaría en la biblioteca y se dirigió a allá .a llegar no se equivoco George estaba en la biblioteca viendo la chimenea**_

_**-George te suena el nombre Candice White**_

_**-White si lo conozco es un hombre muy amable y aparte es un duque con el cual hice muchos negocios con el pero no savia que no tenía una hija solo savia que estaba casado-respondió George mirándolo**_

_**-Si ellos tuvieron una hija pero no se lo dijeron a la sociedad ya que ellos eran demasiados sobreprotectores según lo que me dijo candy**_

_**-Umm bueno eso lo explicaría pero que pasa con ellos-pregunto George**_

_**-ellos fallecieron –dijo Albert**_

_**-qué pero como-pregunto George**_

_**-bueno pues**_

_**En ese momento tocaron la puerta y entro carlota**_

_**-William sabía que estarías aquí y bien estoy esperando la explicación**_

_**-si claro tía ahora mismo se lo cuento a los dos-dijo Albert y les conto todo lo que paso hasta ahora. Al terminar de contarles lo que le conto candy con lo que le paso a él y cuáles fueron sus deducciones George dijo**_

_**-creo que tienes razón con lo que alguien esta tras el titulo de su padre pero creo que no será conveniente llevarla a su casa ya que de nuevo podrían atentar contra ella y tú podrías salir herido William**_

_**-yo pienso lo mismo sobre el titulo pero no creo que vuelvan a atentar contra candy además ellos querrían que pareciera un accidente y matando a candy demostraran que todo estaba planeado y las sospechas recaerán sobre el hermano de su padre-dijo carlota**_

_**-sí pero no creo que quieran dejar a candy con el titulo sin darle importancia a todo lo del accidente-dijo Albert**_

_**-pero William la señorita candy es menor de edad así que de seguro la tutela pasara a el hermano de su padre y el podrá deshacerse de candy cuando él quisiera y así se podrá quedarse con el titulo-señalo George**_

_**-pero si hace eso hará que sospechen de él sobre la muerte de los padres –señalo carlota**_

_**-entonces crees que el esperara a que pasase unos años para quitarla del camino y quedarse con el titulo -pregunto Albert**_

_**-no lo creo-dijo George **_

_**-entonces que será-decía Albert **_

_**-lo mejor es esperar a mañana en la tarde para que vallas con la señorita candy a su casa y vean que se rumorea y candy a quien tendrá de tutor y si tiene algún otro familiar-dijo George**_

_**-si será lo mejor-dijo Albert **_

_**Poco después los tres salieron de la biblioteca y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones para cambiarse para la cena**_

_**En la cena**_

_**-candy te ves hermosa –decía carlota mientras candy entraba al comedor**_

_**-si señorita candy se ve esplendida y déjeme presentarme ni nombre es George Johnson un gusto señorita-dijo George**_

_**-el gusto es mío señor Johnson-dijo candy**_

_**-y tu no dirás nada William-dijo picadamente carlota**_

_**-a si candy te ves bellísima toma asiento por favor-decía Albert embelesado por la belleza de candy**_

_**-gracias Albert-dijo candy un tanto sonrojada por su comentario**_

_**Una vez terminada la cena carlota pregunto**_

_**-y dime candy cuántos años tienes-pregunto**_

_**-mm bueno cumplí 14 .dijo tristemente**_

_**-14 valla eres demasiada joven pero aun así eres muy bonita y dime qué piensas hacer –pregunto carlota**_

_**-que que pienso hacer bueno pues tomar el titulo de mi padre y comandar los negocios familiares-dijo candy con seguridad**_

_**-pero señorita candy usted es menor de edad y de seguro le pondrán un tutor a cargo-dijo George**_

_**-bueno si eso sucede estudiare en el mejor colegio y cuando sea mayor dirigiré los negocios familiares con el titulo de mi padre-dijo candy con seguridad**_

_**-pero señorita aunque estudie en los mejores colegios no le enseñaran a manejar los negocios de su familia ya que de seguro le enseñaran a manejar la casa y sus cosa no sobre negocios –dijo George.- además señorita no puede tomar el titulo de su padre al menos que este casada –señalo George**_

_**-que no puedo tomar el titulo sin estar casada y porque-pregunto candy**_

_**-bueno pues en la cámara de lores creen que una mujer no pude manejar los negocios de su familia sin contar que en los internados de hoy solo le enseñan según las directoras lo primordial que es como hacer decoraciones a manejar la casa a servir el té y atender al esposo-señalo George**_

_**-pero eso es injusto yo no me quiero casar pero quiero dirigir los negocios de mi papa y salir adelante por mi propia cuenta además ya se esas cosas sobre servir el té y que cada vez que llegue nuestro esposo le digamos **__**te extrañe mi amor como te fue todo salió como querrías**__** sin que nos interese lo que nos digan pero yo no soy así lo único que quiero es aprender a dirigir lo que mi padre un día dirigió-dijo candy con voz firme**_

_**-si la entiendo señorita pero usted es mujer y no puede hacer posesión del título de duquesa al menos que este casada eso dice la ley-dijo George**_

_**-pero como es que hay chicos de mi edad siendo duques condes y marqueses y sin tener padres dirigen los negocios de su familia-pregunto candy**_

_**-bueno pues señorita usted misma lo dijo chicos no chicas los hombres piensan que las mujeres de Londres no puedan dirigir los negocios al menos de que usted sea hombre recién podrá tomar el titulo de su padre-concluyo George**_

_**-pero si contrato a a los mejores profesores para que me enseñen y logro saber todo lo que se le enseña a un hombre podre tomar el titulo –pregunto candy**_

_**-lo dudo señorita ya que los hombre de la cámara pensaran que usted le pago a los maestros para que digieran que es capaz de dirigir los negocios de su padre-señalo George-pero si cursara los cursos del san pablo pero con lo que avanzan los hombres le perimirían tomar el titulo**_

_**-pero en ese internado no permiten que una chica este pasando con los chicos clases -dijo candy **_

_**-ve señorita ese es el problema que usted es chica-dijo George**_

_**-pero que leyes tan injustas que una mujer no es capaz de dirigir el titulo de su padre si un esposo son increíbles las leyes de este país-dijo carlota molesta**_

_**-si señora carlota son muy injustas las leyes de este país con respecto a la mujer y sus capacidades-dijo George**_

_**-pero y si candy fuera un chico-señalo Albert que por primera vez hablo en la cena**_

_**-si la señorita fuera una chico se le permitiría entrar al colegio y salir siendo capaza de dirigir el titulo de su padre pero no lo es-dijo George**_

_**-pero y lo fuera-dijo carlota que ya se dio cuenta a donde iban los pensamientos de su sobrino**_

_**-no la entiendo señora-dijo George**_

_**-creo que tiene razón y si fuera un chico en vez de chica-dijo candy alegre por la 8idea de Albert**_

_**-bueno lo veo imposible señorita ya que usted es mujer-señalo George**_

_**-pero piénsalo George si logramos que candy entre al colegio como chico ella lograría todo sus cometidos y sin casarse –dijo Albert feliz**_

_**-pero como lo haría señor William- pregunto George**_

_**-es muy fácil George le ponemos a candy una peluca rubia y crespa que sea corta par no cortarle su cabello y le ponemos ropa de hombre ya que candy todavía está en crecimiento no notaran que es una chica salvo por su cara y sus manos pero no sedaran cuenta mientras candy no se acerque mucho a las demás personas tu qué opinas candy-dijo carlota**_

_**-me parece una genial idea –dijo candy feliz**_

_**-mm puede ser posible ya que nadie sabe sobre la existencia de usted tranquilamente podrían decir que el duque no tenía una hija si no hijo –dijo George**_

_**-pero aun falta ver quién es el tutor de candy porque si es la persona que intento matarla dudo que quiera que ella aprenda cómo manejar los negocios familiares y menos aceptar nuestra idea y respaldarla**_

_**-Si tienes razón falta ver eso-dijo candy**_

_**-y si es la misma persona tratara de hacerle daño a candy –dijo carlota preocupada**_

_**-umm es verdad pero si ese es el caso yo voy a mandar a unos de mis hombres para vigilar a candy protegerla si intenta hacerle daño-dijo Albert con voz firme**_

_**-bueno será mejor que dejemos de sacar conclusiones y esperar a mañana para ver que dicen en la casa de la s4eñorita candy-dijo George**_

_**-si será lo mejor, bueno me retiro espero que tengan buenas noches-dijo carlota saliendo del comedor**_

_**-buenas noche-dijeron los tres **_

_**-bueno yo también me retiro buenas noches señorita candy y joven William-dijo George dejando solos a los dos rubios**_

_**-bueno será mejor que también nos vallamos los dos a dormir mañana será un día muy largo-dijo Albert tendiéndole el brazo para llevarla a su habitación**_

_**-sip tienes razón gracias-decía mientras tomaba el brazo de Albert y se dirigían a la habitación de candy **_

_**Al llegar a la puerta de esta se despidieron deseándose buenas noches**_

_**En la noche ninguno de los cuatro pudo conciliar el sueño **_

_**Candy por todo lo que le paso ese día y el anterior**_

_**Albert preocupado por candy y preguntándose quién será su tutor**_

_**George pensando porque el duque mantuvo en secreto a candy**_

_**Carlota preocupada por aquella niña tan encantadora y por su sobrino ya que estaba segura de que el daría la vida por candy si fuera posible y eso la preocupaba**_

_**Bueno aquí está el final del capi 4 ya sé que estuvo un tanto aburrido pero bueno ah y lo hice más largo pero bueno creo que subiré un capitulo cada 4 días y perdón si las estoy haciendo esperar mucho para ver a candy pasando clases en el san pablo **_

_**Pero antes quisiera saber a quién prefieren más a Anthony o Albert (claro aparte de Terry) **_

_**Para hacer algo con uno de ellos **_

_**Bueno me despido **_

_**Pero antes le voy a responder sus reviews y muchas gracias por dejar uno **_

_**Lisa Andrew –me alegra que te haya gustado la historia pero sabes hice un cuento de los votos al final y veras lo resultados **_

_**Cami-jajaja espero que vigiles bien a elsy 82 o de nuevo hará de las suyas y me alegra que a ti y tus hermanas les guste mi fics pero no es saturarme di me dejan un reviews pero si quieren déjenme uno si no no pues y de seguro son las 10 flores más bellas (claro a parte di mi no mentira) y ya entiendo porque elsy 82 lo hizo mientras tú y tus hermanas no estaban**_

_**Lore de brower.- y si hay un problema a mí me gustan los tres es por eso que les pregunto a ustedes de quien quiere que sea**_

_**Rossy Jiménez.- bueno tienes razón no puedo actualizar todos los días mi mama no me deja ir al internet todos los días pero subiré cada 4dias llueva truene o llovizne**_

_**Lucero-ya hice el capítulo más largo aunque espero que no te haya parecido aburrido**_

_**Brower Alhely**__** .- lo siento pero va a hacer un Terry fics pero vas a ver que el final te va a gustar bueno si deciden todas Anthony (aparte de Terry)**_

_**Linda.- si tienes razón todos los chicos Andrew son divinos pero contigo ya van 3 para Anthony**_

_**Irenelc81.- bueno voy a actualizar cada 4dias sino te parece me dices y veo si puedo cada 3dias**_

_**CrisdeA.-bueno Albert te aseguro que se beneficiara al final si no gana Anthony es que no se a cuál de los dos elegir **_

_**Elsy82.-hola y espero que tu mama se mejore y que bien que traten todas de estar unidas y me alegra que a ellas también les guste mi fics como a ti (eso espero) pero lo siento la mayoría quiere que sea un Terry fics pero te prometo que Albert siempre estará al lado de candy en toda la historia y no debiste mentir sobre que tus hermanas no sabían leer viste que ya te encontraron tu mentira aunque son muy panchas al dejar que tu le leas la historia mientras ellas están echadas en el sofá**_

_**Vero romero.- lo siento pero no es la pesada de Elisa **_

_**Ah parece que ya alguien empieza a tener idea sobre quien es Carlos pero bueno ya sale más sobre el **_

_**Aquí decidí dejarles un adelanto del siguiente capi**_

_**-qué bueno que ya está aquí señorita candy quisiera presentarle al señor heraldo Daniel Rich Smith Chavez- dijo un hombre**_

_**-un gusto señor Smith-decía candy haciendo una inclinación**_

_**-el gusto es mío señorita White- dijo Daniel**_

_**-bueno pues su padre dejo claro que si a él le pasara algo usted no podría tomar el titulo que le corresponda a menos que este casada así que el señor Smith esta aquí ya que él fue elegido por su padre para que sea su **_

_**Fin de la escena **_

_**Chau Hasta dentro de 3 o cuatros días **_

_**Estaré atenta a sus reviews y ustedes dirán cuantos días **_

_**Atentamente **_

_**DulceCandy la diosa del amor y la perdición **_

_**Pd: oigan ustedes que comen que cuando escribí el segundo capi adivinaron que era Albert el muchacho que la encontró pero bueno perdón por confundirlas un poco con que era Anthony ah y la **__**mujercita**__** fue inspirada gracias a mi profesor de computación Adolfo Ronald ya que hay una mujercita que ha estado con el esta semana (no me cae) y le agradezco que me haya dado la idea sobre **__**la mujercita**_

_**Ah una chica me envió un mensaje diciendo por qué no puse a Achi como opción de que se quede con candy pero ya les había dicho ustedes deciden pero gano Terry hasta ahora si sigue así no habrá cambios y candy se enamorara de Terry**_

_**Hasta la próxima **_

_**DulceCandy la diosa del amor y la perdición **_

_**La votación**_

_**Terry - 12 votos**_

_**Albert – 6 votos (no conte lo de la hermana de cami solo de las dos q dejaron reviews)**_

_**Anthony- 3 votos **_

_**Aquí les dejo el voto que cada una hizo si están mal me dicen algunos están en blanco ya que ellas no decidieron de quien querrían que sea**_

_**Aby Granchester patinson-**_

_**Luna Andrew-**_

_**Ascella star - Terry**_

_**Elsy 82 - Albert y 8 más de sus hermanas **_

_**Ysledsira Granchester - terry**_

_**Richie pecosa-**_

_**Brower Alhely - Anthony **_

_**Linda – Anthony **_

_**Lore de brower - Anthony**_

_**Carito bonbon de Granchester -terry**_

_**Terry`s girl-**_

_**Marce t.g 21 –Terry**_

_**Silvia E -Terry**_

_**Verónica – Terry y Albert**_

_**Lita 0411 – Terry y Albert**_

_**CrisdeA - Albert**_

_**Janet – Terry**_

_**Lucero - Terry**_

_**Mrjessk – terry **_

_**Alex - terry**_

_**Rossi Jimenez - terry**_

_**irenelc81**_

_**Vero romero- **_

_**Lisa Andrew – Albert **_

_**Cami –Albert **_


	5. Chapter 5 nota

_**Nota importante**_

_**Bueno chicas nunca pensé esto pero me ausentare unas semanas ya que lamentablemente mi computadora falleció y estoy castigada sin ir al internet por mi examen de mate de 10 y ya no tengo pues donde escribir los capítulos así que me ausentare pero para mi suerte voy a escribir cada ves que pueda en la sala de computación de mi profe y cuando termine un capi lo subiré lo mas pronto que pueda pero nunca dejare mis historias a medias solo me ausentare por un tiempo mientras me compran otra compu o mi mama me levante el castigo**_

_**Pd: la historia una vida diferente para candy White la re hare ya que no me gusto como salió y lo hare sin fallas de ortografía ya que la hice a la apurada así que la re-hare**_

_**Pd: de la historia vuelve a mí no la dejare a medias pero si subo un capi de esto será corto**_

_**Pd: de la historia rebelde no diré nada ya que creo que las confundí o las aburrí con lo que escribía pero que mas da sabia que no funcionaria muy bien que digamos así que ni modo dejare de escribir los capi y me ocupare en las otras**_

_**Tratare de subir un capi de cualquiera de las historias que tengo pero no les aseguro nada**_

_**Atentamente**_

_**Dulcecandy la diosa del amor y la perdición **_


	6. Chapter 6descubirmientos

_**Rebelde**_

_**Descubrimientos**_

_**En la noche ninguno de los cuatro pudo conciliar el sueño **_

_**Candy por todo lo que le paso ese día y el anterior**_

_**Albert preocupado por candy y preguntándose quién será su tutor**_

_**George pensando porque el duque mantuvo en secreto a candy**_

_**Carlota preocupada por aquella niña tan encantadora y por su sobrino ya que estaba segura de que el daría la vida por candy si fuera posible y eso la preocupaba**_

_**Al día siguiente candy se quedo dormida pero Albert, George y carlota al darse cuenta decidieron dejarla descansar un poco mas ya que ese día sabrían lo que iba a pasar**_

_**En un lugar no muy lejano**_

_**-ya sabe mi lord como es la niña –decía jeancarlo**_

_**-si la había visto antes –respondió Carlos**_

_**-entonces que va a ser-pregunto jeancarlo**_

_**-hare lo que me recomendaste mi querido jeancarlo la hare casar con mi hijo ya que lo más seguro es que**_

_**-padre necesito que me des dinero-dijo un joven de cabellera larga y negra ojos azul verdoso alto de buen porte y buen mozo con sonrisa encantadoramente matadora y de mirada arrogante-disculpa padre no sabía que tenias vistas-dijo tratando de salir del despacho de su padre**_

_**-no no te preocupes hijo mío más bien dime no te interesaría conocer a una jovencita muy bonita-decía Carlos con una sonrisa diabólica**_

_**-ya sabes padre cuales son mis gustos-dijo**_

_**-no te preocupes hijo mío ella es muy hermosa y rubia-dijo su padre**_

_**-mm de acuerdo-concluyo**_

_**-bien mañana te la voy a presentar vas a ver que es una lindura-dijo Carlos-pero quiero que la cortejes lo más rápido posible y la enamores **_

_**-pero porque padre quieres que la corteje-pregunto confundido**_

_**-bueno pues hijo mío ella es una duquesa y quiero que tu estés con ella**_

_**-pero**_

_**-Pero nada veras que no te arrepentirás**_

_**-eso espero no pienso perder mi tiempo en algo vano –decía –porque la ultima que me dijiste era una completa idiota desvergonzada –dijo molesto por recordar a aquella chica que lo fastidio por un gran rato hasta que el termino con ella por que se harto de ella y de cómo le costó que ella lo dejara en paz luego de su rompimiento**_

_**-no te preocupes ella no es como Susana, Susana era una marquesa es por eso que era así pero ella es una duquesa y tiene más clase además ella es toda una dama no por nada su padre se encargo de mantenerla encerrada hasta ahora-decía felizmente**_

_**-mientras no sea como Susana me basta permiso padre y señor-decía mientras hacia una reverencia y salía de la habitación**_

_**En la mansión andry**_

_**-candy candy vamos pequeña despierta-decía Albert mientras la movía un poco ya que eran las diez de la mañana y ella no despertaba**_

_**-mmmm no un ratito mas - decía candy tapándose la cara con la sabana**_

_**-vamos pequeña pecosa despierta ya son las una de la tarde-dijo Albert ya que sabía que se iba a levantar si le mentía que eran las una**_

_**-que las una no puede ser- dijo candy levantándose de golpe lo cual provoco que Albert y ella chocaran ya que Albert estaba sentado en un costado y cuando candy se levanto hizo que ellos casi chocaran y se dieran un beso ya que la proximidad era muchísima lo cual provoco un fuerte sonrojo a los dos por la proximidad y Albert rápidamente se levanto y dijo**_

_**-candy será mejor que te cambies para que podamos ir-dijo Albert saliendo de la habitación pero se pro en la puerta y dijo-ah candy recién son las diez pero valla que eres una dormilona jajjajajajajajajaja vas a ser una duquesa excepcional-dijo Albert saliendo dejando a candy completamente roja por todo**_

_**Una vez candy desayuno se dirigió a su casa con Albert y George ya que el siempre sabían qué hacer y con Albert mas no iba a ver oportunidad de que su tío intentara algo contra candy**_

_**Al llegar a la mansión a candy no le sorprendió que hubiera dos coches afuere de su casa ya que debía de ser su tío**_

_**Mientras Albert y George pensaban en como abogar por candy para que su tío no sea su tutor y que no le pase nada **_

_**Al llegar de la mansión y bajar del coche tanto candy como Albert y George estaban preocupados pero luego de tocar el timbre apareció una mucama vestida de negro la cual cuando vio a candy grito**_

_**-señorita candy que bueno que está bien la han estado buscando por días desde que sucedió el accidente de sus padres-dijo tristemente**_

_**-si estoy bien doroty pero dime de quiénes son esos coches cuéntame lo que ha pasado mientras no estaba en casa-dijo candy mientras entraba a la casa la cual le parecía mucho más grande que antes**_

_**-bueno señorita pase y señores-dijo doroty mirando a Albert y George **_

_**-ah disculpa doroty mira los señores son el señorito William Albert andry y el señor George Johnson-dijo candy señalando a cada uno**_

_**-un gusto conocerlos y bueno señorita desde que ocurrió el accidente han pasado muchas cosas-dijo doroty preocupada por todo lo sucedido**_

_**- así dime como cuales-pregunto candy**_

_**-bueno luego de que el accidente se supiera vino el abogado de su padre con un señor el cual viene todos los días y se sienta en el estudio de su padre y el abogado de su padre dice que a él duque no le hubiera molestado los dos vinieron desde que se supo el accidente hasta ahora ah igual vino un hombre con un joven y se encuentran en la biblioteca con el abogado y el joven hablando ahora –dijo doroty preocupada ya que no hace mucho que llegaron el hombre y el joven y no habían salido para nada**_

_**-están en la biblioteca doroty entonces voy a presentarme como la hija de mi padre-dijo candy levantándose y mirando a Albert para ver si estaba correcto lo que hacía y par que le diera fuerzas para lo que venia**_

_**-si te doy la razón te acompañaremos a saludar a tus invitados-dijo Albert levantándose y dirigiéndose con candy a la biblioteca y tocaron la puerta antes de entrar y Albert dijo**_

_**-buenos días señores-dijo Albert entrando a la habitación con candy y George**_

_**-buenas tardes disculpe pero quien es usted-pregunto un hombre a**__**lto y robusto de mirada arrogante y altiva con barba**_

_**-buenos días señores el joven aquí es el señor William Albert andry con el titulo de Delfín por ser primo directo y único del príncipe de la corona de Inglaterra y aquí la señorita es la señorita candice duquesa White y yo soy el abogado del señor andry el Márquez George Johnson y amigo de la señorita candy-dijo George mostrando los títulos que tenia Albert para infundirle miedo ya que esa era la reacción de las personas al enterarse de quien era Albert y que titulo poseía**_

_**Todos quedaron en silencio al oír semejantes títulos y aun más al saber que la hija del duque White tenía amistades tan poderosas el primero en romper el silencio fue un muchacho como de 18 años y dijo**_

_**-un gusto conocerlo Márquez Johnson, Delfín andry y señorita candy-dijo amablemente el muchacho **_

_**Mientras Albert pensaba molesto**_

_**( Como se atreve a llamarla candy si recién la están presentando ella para los desconocido se llama candice además porque tiene esa confianza semejante con ella si él nunca la conoció además como se atreve a llamarla así si de seguro ese muchacho le buscaba hacer daño)**_

_**-lo mismo digo señor-dijo Albert todo serio y molesto**_

_**-un gusto conocerlo joven-dijo George**_

_**-valla señorita candy si que ha crecido desde la última vez que la vi-dijo el joven de 18 años, de cabellera corta y negar con ojos negros y tez morena y alto de buen porte- claro aunque hay que calcular que pasaron cuanto 10 años **_

_**-he disculpe pero usted me parece conocido-dijo candy ya que aquel joven le parecía conocido-lo conozco**_

_**-jajajjajaja bueno era de esperarse que no se acurde de mi creo que usted tenia cuanto 5 o 6 años y yo bueno tenía 10 años cuanto el duque me adopto o me puso como su protegido no se acuerda-pregunto el joven amablemente**_

_**-mi papa tenía un protegido –pregunto candy pero el hombre de barba dijo**_

_**-bueno eso no importa y dime candy querida te acurdas de mi**_

_**-enm no quién es usted-pregunto candy**_

_**-bueno yo soy tu tío e único familiar que tienes por lo cual soy tu nuevo tutor-dijo el hombre con barba-me llamo Carlos White **_

_**-mi tío-dijo candy **_

_**-ah es un gusto conocer al Delfín andry y al Márquez Johnson no sabía que mi hermano tenía tan buenas amistades y que estuvieran relacionadas con mi sobrina-dijo Carlos**_

_**-lo mismo digo señor White pero bueno se van a presentar ahorra lo mas jóvenes-dijo Albert impaciente ya que le preocupaba que Carlos fuera el tutor de candy**_

_**-ah disculpen mis modales mi nombre es Robert cinderl protegido del señor White-dijo un joven **__**de cabellera larga y negra ojos azul verdoso alto de buen porte y buen mozo con sonrisa encantadoramente matadora y de mirada arrogante-un gusto conocerlos Delfín andry y Márquez Johnson**_

_**-bueno yo esperaba a la señorita candy para comunicarle lo que decía el testamento de su padre –dijo el abogado-pero se supone que debe de ser en privado además solo cito a dos personas que estuvieran presentes en la leída-dijo el abogado mirando a los presentes – así que les pediré que a los que no nombre se retiren por favor –dijo el abogado- mm la señorita candy y el joven aquí presente se tiene que quedar los demás salgan por favor**_

_**-QUEEEE y porque no me nombra a mi está loco que le pasa yo no me voy a salir solo porque un aboga ducho me lo dice además yo soy el tutor de candy a mi me concierne lo que ella haga y reciba-dijo Carlos molesto**_

_**-son las reglas por favor salgan los demás-dijo el abogado llevándolos a la puerta**_

_**-candy-dijo Albert para ver si quería que él se quede**_

_**-está bien Albert-dijo candy**_

_**Una vez fuera el abogado dijo**_

_**-qué bueno que ya está aquí señorita candy quisiera presentarle al señor heraldo Daniel Rich Smith - dijo un hombre**_

_**-un gusto señor Smith-decía candy haciendo una inclinación**_

_**-el gusto es mío señorita White- dijo Daniel**_

_**-bueno pues su padre dejo claro que si a él le pasara algo usted no podría tomar el titulo que le corresponda a menos que este casada así que el señor Smith esta aquí ya que él fue elegido por su padre para que sea su nuevo**_

_**-no me voy a casar con nadie-dijo candy firme y enojada mirando a Daniel**_

_**-jajajaj bueno yo tampoco me voy a casar no me mire así y no mal entienda las cosas-dijo Daniel**_

_**-si señorita el joven Daniel solo va a ser su **_

_**-va a ser que-dijo candy **_

_**-valla déjelo terminar candy o terminara dándole un infarto al pobre hombre-dijo Daniel divertido por como candy interrumpía**_

_**-señorita el señor Daniel va a ser su**_

_**-señor Smith usted no tiene derecho a tutearme de esa forma yo no lo conozco ni usted a mi así que no vuelva a tutearme sin mi consentimiento-dijo candy**_

_**-jajajajajajajaj si claro CANDY yo la puedo llamar como me parezca mejor –dijo Daniel**_

_**-que dijo como se atreve-dijo candy molesta**_

_**-bueno me atrevo porque quiero**_

_**-quien se cree usted para hablarme así**_

_**-quien cree**_

_**-no me voy a casar con un señor que es más viejo que yo y menos si no lo conozco no me interesa que papa lo haya elegido para mi**_

_**-ni yo me voy a casar con una niña que no deja que los otros terminen sus oraciones**_

_**-no me interesa**_

_**-y aun mas respondona **_

_**-no lo acepto es arrogante**_

_**-y usted vanidosa**_

_**-comooo**_

_**-si que persona que no sea VANIDOSA se presenta como **__**soy candy duquesa White y el es mi amigo el Delfín andyu y el Márquez Johnson **__** Y aun mas con sus amigo de títulos poderosos**_

_**-como se atreve a demás es andry no andyu**_

_**-como diga –dijo como si no le importara**_

_**-abogado no me casare con el **_

_**-ni yo con usted niña**_

_**-pero que-en ese momento el abogado enojado dijo **_

_**-SEÑORITA CANDY DANIEL ES SU TUTOR NO SU FUTURO ESPOSO**_

_**Bueno aquí está el segundo capi espero que no les haya parecido aburrido **_

_**Dejen sus reviews y archi, stear o neal se los agradecerá **_

_**MENOS MI PRINCIPE NI MI INGLES NI MI JARDINERO PORQUE ELLOS SON MIOS (naaaa broma también se los agradecerán)**_

_**Escenas del próximo capi**_

_**-mm así que ese es su plan pues los ayudare pero donde empezaran las clases-dijo Daniel**_

_**-será en mi casa allá nadie nos interrumpirá-dijo Albert**_

_**-entonces empecemos-dijo candy**_

_**-como diga Andy duque White –dijeron Albert y Daniel**_

_**Bueno me despido**_

_**Atentamente **_

_**DulceCandy la diosa del amor y la perdición **_

_**Pd: mi mama me levanto el castigo pero solo podre subir cada 7 días un capi ya que no se olvido del todo del examen pero no me quede en reforzamiento por suerte**_

_**Pd: no puedo hacer más largo los capi perdón pero por ahora serán cortos ya que no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo en el inter y aparte soy muy lenta escribiendo sin contar que no he podido leer mis fics favoritos y me quede con ansias de leer fics como demasiado niña el descubrimiento mi amado recuérdame amor agotado y otros que no me acuerdo perdón**_


End file.
